


Bambi on Ice

by EnchantedToReadYou



Series: Wonderful Christmas Time. [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedToReadYou/pseuds/EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is determined to help the stranger learn how to ice-skate but is not prepared to be crashed into before he can even try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bambi on Ice

Day 6 : Fall

 

Never before in his life has Blaine been so happy to see someone be hopelessly bad at ice-skating. He feels bad thinking this way but watching this beautiful boy hold on to the rink as if it is his lifeline is so adorable that Blaine often needs to hide his smile with his gloved hand before people think he is messed up. It also gives him an excuse to stay close just in case the boy ever leaves the safety of the wooden bars that circumscribe the rink and ten minutes later he does. The stranger slides slow over the ice, maybe too slow and his arms are stretched out as if he is balancing on a tight rope instead of on a 100 square meter large frozen ice rink. Without even thinking Blaine slides closer to him, abandoning his friend Mike without further explanation, because if he didn't, the boy could hurt himself or others. You see, Blaine is being totally unselfish when he gallantly slides in front of the stranger, skating backwards to face him. 

“Hi, this must seem weird but I have seen you and-”

Blaine doesn’t get further than this because the boy’s eyes widen in shock and that is practically all he can see before he is crashed into. The stranger can’t stop, of course he can’t stop, he can barely keep upright on his skates so it shouldn’t be a shock to fall down into a heap of limbs, ice and a lot of pain. An elbow is pressed intoBlaine’s ribs, a knee holds down his left leg and his head hurts where another bumped against it but the anger passes when he opens his eyes to the blue one’s of the stranger being mere inches away.

“Oh my- oh my god , I am so sorry.” The boy says with the voice of an angel and Blaine must grin like crazy when a cool hand reaches out to touch his cheek. He almost nozzles into it before he catches himself just in time. ”It’s my first and probably last time ice-skating and you just appeared in front of me and I couldn’t stop- how do you get the skates of hell to stop? One moment I was trying not to look like bambi taking his first steps and the next you were there and said something but-. Are you okay?”

Yes, Blaine is okay. Hell, who would have known that sitting on ice while the wetness seeps through his jeans as it soothes the pain would be the best thing to happen to him all year. It must be the reason for his braverism, since he takes ahold of the strangers hand and doesn’t let go.   
“Hey, I am Blaine and I really happen to like Bambi. I mean the movie.” Shit. Where is Mike, he should stop him before he can say even more.”And I am totally fine. More than fine. Uhm, yeah.”

The stranger laughs and doesn’t pull his hand away.”Kurt.”

“Like Cobain?”

“Yes and like Van Trapp.”

“Oh, do you like musicals?” Blaine asks because his mind is made out of cotton and it’s hard to think when that is what it comes to.  
“Like I like my Disney movies and watching ice-skating from far, far away because it is a life threatening hazard for people like me.” Kurt replies and bites down on his lip. He has dimples when he smiles and his pale cheeks turn red when he notices Blaine staring. Blaine can’t think of anyone more beautiful than Kurt in that moment.”Shouldn’t we get up?”

And like that Blaine realizes that Kurt is still practically sitting on his lap in the middle of an ice-rink in Ohio and they are still holding hands and they should get up. Not that he wants to but at least he has an excuse so still hold onto Kurt’s hand when he helps him up and to brush the snow off of Kurt’s front. His cheeks are heating now as well. 

“Again, I am so sorry that we crashed because of me.” Kurt then says and attempts to pull away but Blaine doesn’t let go. 

“I could try to teach you how not to crash into strangers. That is what I actually wanted to say when I skated in front of you and made a fool of myself.”

Kurt grins. “Well, can I trust someone to teach me who just fell down a minute ago?” 

“Hey!” Blaine mockingly puffs out his cheeks. “I happen to be a great teacher who by the way was your pillow so you wouldn’t get hurt when you crashed. That was total foresighting on my behalf. You should thank me.”

“Thank you.” Kurt says and then kisses his cheek so quickly that if it weren’t for the burning left by warm lips, Blaine himself would have missed it. Now he is sure that his face is flaming red and will be for the rest of the time Kurt is holding his hand.


End file.
